


Roller Coaster

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Love may be an emotion by itself, but it consists of a multitude of emotions packed one against the other. Sadness, happiness, love and hate can all be felt towards one person in the span of seconds. You can hate who you love, and be happy for those who make you sad. Emotions combine and contrast to create the feeling of love. An ever changing emotion that leaves the feeler lost, helpless, and falling even deeper.Jihoon feels too much of everything, when he should feel little to nothing.





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> uhfdszc Hi! I'm back! I know I said i would post this like 3 days ago, but a lot of stuff happened and I really just couldn't. But I hope you enjoy this short piece anyways!

It hurt.

Jihoon let the familiarly unfamiliar pain shake him. Familiar because God, does he recognize the torture of heartbreak. The classical routine of broken hearts and the complicated steps of healing was a dance he had mastered long ago. But he wasn’t just dancing to whatever came up on his low-quality speakers anymore. 

It was unfamiliar because it was Yoonbin. Jihoon was no longer solely dancing with his heart in the balance- he was performing to keep it alive. He sang the grief away while dancing the insecurities out. He breathed heavily as his love displayed in front of him, in sweat infused tears that pooled on the floor. It was beautiful, it was ugly, it was raw, but the most dangerous thing was that it was real.

This disgusting roller coaster of emotions was all him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He loves the chill, uncomplicated personality that causes him so much doubt in both himself and in them. Not that there is even a 'them' to begin with. All that is left is him and his wishful fantasies. Dreams of requited feelings haunt what he knows is the reality. A fixed play for broken actors.

Yet, sometimes it feels wonderful. There's an exhilarating feeling when the other so much as taps the top of his head. Lies fill his brain as his thoughts match the fast tempo of his heart. ‘Maybe?’ The dangerous words repeats in his mind like a ritualistic mantra. 

_ Maybe he could come to like me? _

Even just stringing the words together made Jihoon smile. Going on dates, holding hands, being together. That’s all he wants. He merely wishes that their conversations were longer, that he didn’t need to use work as a reason to text him. Sometimes Jihoon thinks he has a chance, and sometimes he wishes he could have one. 

But he doesn’t, and the roller coaster is plunging down again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a BIT short and sad, but that's how unrequited feelings are, right? Short to live in happiness, and sad the rest of the time.   
Feel free to leave any ideas, comments, or suggestions for me! Thank you~


End file.
